Bleach: Season 1 12
by Tsurumaki
Summary: This story takes place immediately after Chapter 51 of the manga before Renji and Byakuya show up. A mysterious transfer student has enrolled in Karakura High School... Hope you all enjoy! Please Review
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Ichigo stepped out onto the schoolyard blacktop and glanced up a the afternoon sky. Though his were fixed on the vast blue above, his mind was elsewhere. It had been a long day, one of those days that made him wonder if it was all worth it. The whole week ahd been like that... No, the whole month... Each day seemed longer than the one before it, blurring into an obscure mass of seemingly wasted time. He felt... tired. Worn... Thin, like butter spread over too much bread. And worst of all, there didn't seem to be an end in sight.

Ichigo: (sighing) Damn I beat.

Rukia: (suddenly from behind) No time for "beating," Ichigo. We have an order.

Ichigo jumped back, startled. How had she slipped up behind him like that?

Ichigo: (flustered) What! Now!

Rukia: (hurrying off down the street) Yes, Now! Come on, we haven't got time to waste and chit-chat...

Ichigo: (deflated) "Chit-chat...?"

Deciding not to dwell on it, Ichigo shrugged off her last comment and ran to catch up. It had been like this fore months; the vicious cycle. It seemed like more of a hastle as time went on. With every order, he felt more and more like he was trapped on a hampsetr wheel. Had it always been like this? Had he always been this unhappy? He truly wondered.

After dealing with the less-than-impressive hollow, Rukia treated Ichigo to an ice cream soda. As they sat at the counter of the parlor waiting for their icream, Ichigo turned to Rukia.

Ichigo: How did you get the money for this anyway?

Rukia: (beaming with pride) I'm a part-timer!

Ichigo: You work! Since when!

Rukia: (smirking) Why, are you interested...?

Ichigo: (scowling) No...

Rukia: Then why'd you ask? (grinning slyly) You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think you had a crush on me...

Ichigo: WHAT! HELL NO!

Rukia: (snickering) Heh heh...

Instead of stabbing back at her with his usual quip. Ichigo slumped on the stool and stared thoughtfully down at the counter. Rukia's smile faded. The man behind the counter placed a chocoloate soda in front of Rukia and an orange one near Ichigo.

Rukia: (frowning) You know, you've been acting strangely all week, Ichigo...

At first Ichigo tried to ignore her. then it struck him that it was rare that she ever showed interest in his problems. Maybe it was time he tried to connect with her on some level.

Ichigo: I've just been having a rough time... Between soul reaping and school, I just... I feel...

Rukia: (finishing for him) ...Trapped...

Ichigo's eyes went wide with surprise. She DID understand. He watched her expectantly as she spooned a bit of ice cream into her mouth.

Rukia: (solemnly) I'm sorry that I don't have any words of comfort for you, Ichigo. This is the life of soul reaper... Hate it or love it, this is your life. You have a lot of power and with great power comes great responsibility...

Ichigo: (bitterly) I know, I know...

Rukia: (a-matter-fo-factly) Good. Now eat your ice cream before it melts...

He knew it was useless to argue. With a sigh, he picked up his spoon and began to eat. The sweet taste of the confectionary treat was nothign compared to the biting cold that filled him.

Ichigo "Strawberry" Kurosaki:  
15 years old Hair: Orange Eyes: Brown Occupation: High School Student/Soul Reaper 


	2. Chapter 2

ASTERISK by Orange Range

Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari

Hitotsu futatsu kane no ne wa hibiku kokoro no naka e to hiroku fukaku Onogatari no youna hoshi no shizuku sono naka ni hosoi senro wo kizuku Jikan to tomo ni jidai wa ugoku nagareru hoshi wa shizuka ni ugoku Me wo tojite mimi wo sumaseba GOOD BYE

Hanate hikari makezu ni shikkari ima Toki wo koe dareka ni todoku made Eikou no hikari wa kono mukou ni KIMItachi to tsukutteiku SUTO-RI-

Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari Inishie no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe iroaseru KOTO naku todoku KIRARI hitomi ni utsuru dareka no sakebi Kaze ni omoi wo tsuki ni negai wo chikara aru kagiri ikiteikunda kyou mo Bokura no omoi mo itsuka dareka no mune ni Hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no you ni

Chapter 1: Transfer Student

Ichigo sighed, burying his face in his folded arms. Class hadn't even begun and he already wanted to go home. It wasn't like he had anything better to do... He just didn't want to be HERE. Around, the other students conversed, their words melding inot one big drone.

Keigo: (motioning with his hands) You should have been there, Mizuiro! She had curves... Oh SO many CURVES!

Tatsuki: (angrily) You're such a pig, Keigo!

Keigo: (sneering) You're just mad cause no one will every talk about you like that!

Tatsuki: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Keigo: (with false pity) Face it... You're just too... butch...

Tatsuki: (through clenched teeth) Why you...!

Mizuiro: (gently) Well, Arisawa... He has a point... You are a bit on the "rough" side...

Keigo: (laughing) "rough?" Sexless is more like it!

Tatsuki: (lunging at him) BASTARD!

Orhime: Tatsuki!

Mizuiro attempted to intercept her, but was effortlessly knocked to the side.

Chizuru: See! See! That's what I've been talking about! Orhime, why do you even bother with her? (leaning into Orhime's shoulder seductively) You know I love you more...

Tatsuki: DIE!

Teacher: (talking over the chatter) Class, your attention please.  
The class gradually quieted down and all eyes gravitated toward the front of the room. Ichigo sat up and looked around.

Teacher: I'd like introduce Koga Shuuhamaru. He's a transfer student from Hikaido so please give him a warm welcome.

He was a teenager of medium height with a slender frame. The most outstanding thing about him was his hair which was bright sky blue. It matched his un-blinking eyes perfectly. Without even acknowledging the rest of the class, the boy silently made his way toward the center of the room and took his seat. For the rest of the class period, his eyes remained fixed to the front of the room. He never openned his school bag. He never spoke. He didn't even look up at the clock. He just sat there with that grim expression.  
There was something about this guy, Ichigo thought to himself. It wasn't the way he sat or the fact that he didn't once lift his pencil. Though he couldn't put his finger on it, Ichigo knew that for a fact. Finally the bell rang, signifyinh the end of class. The students poured out of the room, flooding the halls in a wave of laughter and conversation. Ichigo took his time gathering up his belongs. He'd never been much for rushing out of the room. The halls would be conjested for a good five minutes anyway, so what was the point?  
Orhime walked up along side his desk and leaned in to look at his textbook. she eyed the book cover with great interest and smiled happily.

Orhime: (cheerily) Wow, Ichigo! Your book cover is so cool! Did you draw those pictures yourself?

Ichigo: (flatly) Uh... No, Orhime... It came like that.

Orhime: (simply) Oh. (changing the subject) Did you want to walk home together?

To be perfectly honest, Ichigo had planned to spend the afternoon alone, but on second thought, a little company might not be so bad...

Ichigo: (finally) Okay.

Orhime: (smiling) Right! I'll meet you at the entrance when school lets out!

With that, she turned and bound out of the room. Ichigo never really did understand Orhime. Despite that, he admired her energy. She was one of the few constant things in his life. He'd be lying if he said she hadn't grown on him a bit. He could always count on her smiling face. Sometimes he felt stupid worrying all the time when she managed to remain so carefree. He shrugged.

As usual, all of his afternoon classes went by unreasonably slow. it didn't really matter much to him, though. For some reason, he couldn't keep his mind on anything other than the transfer student. Something about him hit a false note. Was he just over-thinking it? New students came in all the time. It was perfectly normal. Who was he to pass judgement on a guy he hadn't even met?  
As he stewed in his own river of thoughts, Rukia leaned over toward him and poked him on the shoulder.

Ichigo: Mmm...?

Rukia: (whispering sternly) I can sense you too sensed the unusual aura surrounding that new boy...

Ichigo: (rasping back) I don't know what you're talking about?

Teacher: (harshly) You have something to share with the class, Mr. Kurosaki!

Ichigo: (angrily) Wha-!

Rukia: (standing abruptly) Excuse me, sir, but may I have a moment in the hall with Ichigo? Its urgent.

The class burst into a wave of snickering and whispers. Ichigo could feel his face turn red. Could she have said that any more suggestively? It seemed like every time she openned her mouth, Rukia managed to chip away a month's worth of scowls and bad attitude. The image he'd worked so hard to build...

Teacher: (clearing his throat) Of course, Miss Kuchiki.

Snatching Ichigo by the wrist, Rukia drug him out into the hall and closed the door behind them. She pulled him a few doors down, finally stopping under the girl's bathroom sign.

Ichigo: What the hell was that about!

Rukia: Quiet! You are being entirely too loud!

Rukia glanced around to make sure no one was coming, then spoke in a hushed tone.

Rukia: There is a strong spiritual aura surrounding that new boy...

Ichigo: ...!

Uryu: (suddenly) I also sensed it...

Ichigo jumped back, startled.

Ichigo: (surprised) W-where did you-!

Uryu: It doesn't matter. She is right, there is something odd about that transfer student...

Ichigo: (rubbing the back of his neck) So what? Its none of our business...

Uryu: You don't get it do you, Kurosaki? The energy emminating from that transfer student isn't a normal human aura! (looking away) But for some reason, i couldn't detect the reikai ribbons surrounding his body... Somehow he is able to mask his power unusually well in that respect...

Ichigo: So is he dangerous, or what?

Rukia: (pensively) I'm not sure... He hasn't shown any signs that he plans to pose a threat to anyone...

Uryu: Nonetheless, we should definitely keep an eye on him...

As promised, Ichigo met Orhime at the front gates after school. As they walked she talked about various things. Ichigo tried to keep up, but just when he was getting into whatever she she was going on about, she'd change the subject. Finally, he gave up.  
They passed the old canning factory on their home. Orhime pointed it out as they approached. Suddenly, she paused mid-sentence. Her face went blank, her brown eyes staring straight foward.

Ichigo: (concerned) Orhime?

Following her gaze down the sidewalk, Ichigo spotted a figure steadily approaching. He squinted hard, but couldn't make out any details.

Ichigo: (to himself) Who-?

Suddenly, the figure vanished. A gentle breeze swept between Ichigo and Orhime, flutting their hair.

: Nice day for a walk, wouldn't you say...?

Ichigo's eyes widdened in shock. Quickly, he spun around, coming face to face with a pair of cold, blue eyes.

Ichigo: (thinking) What the hell...! How did he-!

: Ichigo Kurosaki?

Ichigo: (shaking) How do you know my-!

: You're quite famous, actually. I'm truly honored to meet you... (brushing back a few strands of blue hair with his hand) Koga Shuuhamaru, at your service...

Thank You! by Home Made Kazoku

Itsumo sasaetekureru hitotachi ni Higoro no omoi wo kometa rhapsody A ppreciations na kimochi yo todoke Itsumo arigatou honto arigatou Tatoe doko ni itatte kimi no sonzai ni kanshashiteru yo

Tasogare no machi ga akaku somaru koro Nanigenaku michi wo aruiteita Ikikau hito no mure ga masu gogo Nantonaku tachidomattemita Potsuri to aita kokoro no sukima Umeruyouni ugoita keitai no mana-  
Kimi wa hitori ja nai hora mina Tagai ni sasaeatteku no sa

Itsumo sasaetekureru hitotachi ni Higoro no omoi wo kometa rhapsody Appreciation na kimochi yo todoke Itsumo arigatou honto arigatou Tatoe doko ni itatte kimi no sonzai ni kanshashiteru yo...

Kon: (excitedly yelling into a megaphone) Look out, fools! Its me, Konta, the loveable, huggable plush doll so popular, kids chicks as for it by name! SPLASH! For those who've been aptiently waiting, here's the next Tsurumaki installment, a midnight special brought to you by the one, the only-!

Ichigo: (angrily) Shut up!

Kon: (whispering) Bleach: Season 1 1/2:Next Episode: Ain't No Good!

Ichigo: (louder) Quiet! 


End file.
